IT'S JUST THE WINCHESTER WAY
by SPIDEREDMONGRELL
Summary: What happened in high school for the lovable dork Sam Winchester. this is his story about going to his last year of high school, wanting to go to college, dealing with his unbearable dad. Warning: a lot of internal screaming, blood, talk off self harm, suicide, demon, murder and the family business. I do not own Sam or any of the characters of Eric Kripke's Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Kailee Klier do not own the characters in supernatural. I only own the story and the picture. (I don't own the black car one)

"Sam, you and Dean will be staying with Bobby for a while. So you can finish school "

To be honest that was the best thing dad had said in a while. Me and dad usually don't see eye to eye on anything. Like when I said I need to go to school. do you know what he said?

"Sammy do you really need school. Your brother never benefited from it"

We arrived at Bobby's place. Bobby's place was big enough for me and Dean could have a room without sharing. Not that I don't like sharing a room with Dean. I love the guy but he snores and I need as least eight hours of beauty rest

Bobby got Dean a job working for him. Dean's job was to help fix up the cars that people bring in. Bobby even got me set up at school. Carter High School.I start grade 12 next week. I never been happier to go to school ever.

Anyways dad stopped in once over the course of a week. That day me and him had this huge fight about my future saying thing like I don't need to go to college. Dean never went. Dean never needed it. Its always be more like your brother. Your brother listens to me. Your brother is loyal to our cause.

Every time we fight dad storms off to a bar somewhere and drinks until he passes out. Last time he drank was when I said that I didn't care that we where trying to find the thing that killed mom. I never even met the bitch anyways so why should I care. I just want out of the hunting life. I want to go to school, have some friends, have a relationship, live a normal life for once. I don't care about the family business. He was gone for like four days. Every time would Dean get mad at me for making dad leave. I don't get why Dean always has to side with dad. Anyways I can't think about that right now. I got to focus on living a normal life and going to school for a year and not moving to another school like every month.

The high school here was hell of a lot bigger than the other one I went to last year. It's a new year. New town, New people who don't know me. They especially don't know what my family does. I downloaded a map of the school to my laptop to study so I know where every class is. I may be a small control freak like that. My schedule went like this:

9:00 -10:25 -Advanced History _(easy A)_

10:30- 11: 45 – Latin _(I am basically fluent)_

12-45- 1;45- No classes _(I wonder how I swung that)_

2:10- 3:45- Advanced Literacy _(Another Easy A)_

I know easy right. I grabbed my textbook and walked into Advance History. I eyed the class. There was some "nerds", there was some jocks (whom I could easily take on), Some cheerleaders who when I walked past kind of blushed. They must have mistaken me for my brother. Wait why would they know my brother. Oh God are they looking at me. _AHHHHHHHHH!_ I took a seat in the back.

The teacher who walked in he was short older man. Shorter than me but taller than Dean. He had short black hair

"Hello Class. My name is Alan Banister. I am your Advanced History teacher. Welcome to my class. I guess I will start with attendance."

He started reading off the list. The members of the class said here or yup when their name was called. I kind of zoned out.

"Sam Winchester?" ...

I was snapped out of my trace.

"Yes"

"Is your brother Dean Winchester? "

 _This can't be good._

"Yes... He Is"

"Good how is he?"

"Huh good I guess"

"I use to be a teacher at Hilton High out in Clear Water when your brother and you went there"

 _Oh my god... OH MY GOD!_

"He is good. He got into the family business"

"Okay then let's continue. In this course you will learn about history but more advanced."

Some cheerleader leads over to me. She had long black hair.

"Hi my name is Kaylee Woods."

"Sam Winchester"

"Quick question? Did we meet before?"

I looked at her. She did look familiar. But I could not put my finger on it. Then my mind went to a case we did here around the beginning of the summer. Holy shit is that one the girl i met the day when dad shot her brother.

 _OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG._

"Uh I don't think so"

"Um sorry"

"No I am sorry"

She gave a cute little laugh. God I am so awkward around girls.

"I bothered you Silly. You shouldn't have to apologize."

Think Sam. Think of a witty come back. What would Dean say. No prob babe. What no. what to say what to say.

"No biggie"

What just came out my mouth.

"Your adorable you know that right. Anyways what your next class"

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"I have been told" "And Latin"

She gave a small laugh.

"Me too" Do you know any Latin?"

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. She is still taking to me. Not because my brother is the infamous Dean Winchester_

"I know some, I am basically fluent"

"Oh Cool I can Speak some but not a lot"

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. She can speak some Latin_

"Maybe I could teach you something"

 _What did I do. AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

"I wouldn't mind you teaching me something.

She then looks at me horrified.

"Oh My GOD I am so sorry I didn't mean it like that. It sounded better in my head. What I mean is I would love for you to help me"

"Its okay doll face"

 _WHAT DID I DO. I PULLED A DEAN. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. SIRENS ARE LITERARY ARE GOING OFF IN MY HEAD RIGHT NOW. I AM GOING TO DIE_

"Sorry I wasn't supposed to say that.

"I think today we are all off our games. Am I right."

"Damn Straight"

She gave a small adorable laugh.

Mr. Banister came by are drop a note package on our desks and walked away continuing down the row handing out the package.

Kaylee sighed

"Well shit I kind of wished we would have started with something easier"

I leafed though the note package. This is going be a lot harder than expected. Why do I get so cocky?

"So are you any good at history"

"Well I'd be lying if I said yes"

"Damn"

"Looks like we are all in the same boat."

The person in front of me turned.

"Names Jason"

"Sam"

"I heard they changed the curriculum so that its harder"

Some girl in front of Kaylee said turning around.

"Alright class Enough talking. Open your textbooks to page one and Jason you can start reading, then Sam, Kaylee and Maggie _(I think thats the girl in front of Kaylee.)_

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I have to read in front of people_

Jason opened his textbook and started to read.

"The direct cause of WWI was the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand at Sarajevo on 28 June 1914. However, historians feel that a number of factors contributed to the rivalry between the Great powers that allowed war on such a wide-scale to break out. Before 1914 Europe's main powers were divided into two armed camps by a series of alliances. These were:

The Triple Alliance of Germany, Austria-Hungary and Italy (1882)

The Triple Entente of Britain, Russia and France (1907)"

"Sam its your turn."

I looked at the text book.

"Although these alliances were defensive in nature, they meant that any conflict between one country from each alliance was bound to involve the other countries. The fact that Germany faced a war on two fronts greatly influenced her actions during the July Crisis."

"thanks Sam"

"Kaylee its your Turn"

Kaylee look at her text book and started to read

"By 1914 Italy was only a nominal member of the Triple Alliance. She had concluded a secret treaty with France by which she promised to stay neutral if Germany attacked France and when war broke out she stayed out. This meant that Germany had only one dependable ally, Austria-Hungary."

"Thanks Kaylee

"Maggie its your turn"

"Ah do I have too"

"Yes you do"

"The main rivalries between the powers were:

Germany and France over Alsace. This division made an alliance between both countries impossible.

Russia and Austria over the Balkans.

Britain and Germany over their navies and economic power."

"Alright thank you guys thanks for reading"

Mr. Banister continued to read form the text book. The minutes when by even slower.

"Pssssst"

I turned my head to find a guy who looks to be about the same age as Dean. um Dean is 22.

"Yes"

He slowly pulled out a giant bag of sour gummy worms out of his hoodie pockets.

"Do want some Pocket Candy... Sam Winchester..."

 _Um what!_

"Um No thanks."

I turned back so I am facing the front out of the corner of my eye. I could see the guy eating the gummy worms.

"Oh thats Reginald. just call him the candy guy."

Jason said turning around.

"Okay"

Class dragged on for another 30 minutes. Mr. banister talked for the rest of class. I just realized that he has really monotone voice. No wonder Dean kept falling asleep in his class.

"Alright class you are dismissed."

Everyone moved faster than the babysitter's boyfriend when the kid parent's car pulls up.

"well I guess its time to go to Latin" Kaylee said

"WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE LATIN TOO" Jason yelled

" Yes Jason we do" Kaylee said

"um I have Latin too" Maggie said quietly.

"Okay let go to Latin" Jason Yelled

In Latin me and my new friends sat down at a group of desks. The teacher walked Oh Shit I know her too. We exorcised a demon from her son a three weeks ago.

" _Ego sum genus Salve , magister Mr Pendal (Hello class i am your teacher Mrs. Pendal)_ "

Everyone looked so confused

"It means Hello Class i am your teacher Mrs. Pendal" I said quietly

"Wow have you been studying Sam Winchester" She Said without even looking at me.

I made myself smaller. Which by the way is difficult when you are really tall.

"I... Me. n-no"

"Don't lie to me boy"

 _OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG PLEASE EXCUSE ME WHILE I JUMP OUT THE WINDOW. SHE KNOWS TO MUCH. OKAY SO MAYBE I DID DO SOME BINGE STUDYING BUT I DONT THINK I DID THAT MUCH._

"Maybe a little. but it wasn't my idea

"Well your dad is a bit of a control freak"

"Damn Straight"

"Anyways in this class you learn to speak and write Latin. At the end of the semester you will have an oral test and a written test." "Got It"

Everyone nodded. I looked over to Jason who sat in the desk beside me.

"Do you Know every teach. Here?" he asked

"I don't know" We well have to see."

I looked around the classroom on the ceiling right above the aisle there was a devil's trap. Just then the principal _(at lease I think it is. How am I supposing to know I never met him before)_ walked in the classroom and stood right under the devil's trap. He just stood there...LIKE HE CANT GET OUT...DUH DUH DUH DUHHHH. THE PRINCIPAL IS A DEMON.

I leaned closer to him and whispered

 _"Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omni satanica potestas, omnis incursioinfernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomini etvirtute"_

He started to freak out, so I continued

 _"Domini nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabusad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguini redemptis"_

The demon smoke swirled out of the principal up to a vent.

People looked horrified.

"How in ever loving gods name did you know that would work" Jason said

"It kind of run in the family."

The rest of the day went by really fast. In Latin Mrs Pendal just explained stuff that already I know, in Advance literacy. Mr Miller ( younger man whom all the girls love. I dont see why) gave us a play to read. We are reading Macbeth. Anyways i made my way to the car that Bobby gave me for the year.

"Hey Sam!" someone yelled

I looked over to see Kaylee. she was standing by a grey 2002 Alero. She came over to me.

I smiled at her which made her blush slightly.

"Nice car"

"Thanks."

"You take me for a ride sometime"

"Sure why not."

"You can also teach me how to do the thing. You did in Latin."

"you want to learn that?"

"Yeah i mean if... it will impress you. then yeah"...

She kinda mumbled the last bit. so i didn't catch it.

"Oh I wanted to invite you to the big football game next week"

 _OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG_

She grabbed my arm and wrote her phone number on it. 497-234-567. She held out her arm. I wrote my number on her arm. She smiled at it then at me.

"Well I got to get going. My dad would kill me if i am late getting home." she said walking back to her car.

"Same"

I got into my car and drove to Bobby's house. Bobby lived two miles out of town. I pulled up expecting dad to be gone on a hunt somewhere. But there he was waiting for me. I got out of the car.

"Hey Sammy How was school"

"Good"

"Just a one word answered for your old man"

"School was fine. How was that?"

"Better"

I walked inside. Dean was at the kitchen table talking to Bobby about some car they got in this mourning. Dean looked up at me.

"Heyyyy Sammmmy. How was your day. Was it good."

"It was fine. okay."

"Tell us about it"

"I rather not."

"OH Come on son." Bobby said

"Fine. I went to Advance History. Had read in front of the class because i was talking to these people who really dont mater to you. In Latin I exorcised the principal. In Advanced Literacy we have to read Macbeth. Oh and some kid tried to give me candy."

"Wow what a day" Dean said

"Dean come on we are hitting the road we have a lead." dad said coming in to the room

"yeah this lead will lead to a dead end. And the next one will led to another dead end. then you just end up chasing every damn sulfur tail form any damn DEMON. WHICH LEAD YOU TO ANOTHER DEAD END. SOMETIMES I WOULD LIKE TO THINK WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPEN IF YOU JUST REMARRIED." I yelled

"Here we go again" Dean Said shaking his head

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH BOY. THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR FATHER"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO GO TO THE BAR AND DRINK YOUR PROBLEMS AWAY. REMEMBERING WHEN YOU AND YOUR FAVORITE CHILD THREW THE OLD PIG SKIN AROUND WHILE YOUR WIFE MADE YOU YOUR FAVORITE FOOD ON THE GRILL. REMEMBERING THE GOOD OLD DAY WHEN YOU DIDN'T HAVE A DISAPPOINTMENT. THE DAYS WHEN YOU DUMPED THE SIX MOUTH OLD BABY ON A FOUR YEAR OLD TO WATCH WHILE YOU WENT TO GO GET GUNS AND ALL THE OTHER GOD DAMN SHIT WE NEED TO BE WORLD MOST DYSFUNCTIONAL FAMILY EVER!"

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE BOY YOU DO WHAT TELL YOU TO DO WHEN I SAY IT OR ELSE" dad words dripped with venom

I know was a empty threat but hell it scares the crap out of me what dad is capable of.

"YOU AND YOUR EMPTY-

I was cut off by Dean throwing me over his shoulder and taking me to my room.

"Sammy why do you always have to pick a fight with dad." Dean asked

I said nothing

"Why do you always have to side with dad on everything. Dean you are suppose to be my brother. Can you please just side with me once on this"

I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

Dean avoided eye contact with me.

"UGH Damn It Sammy why do you do this to me. You know I cant do it."

"Please"

"NO"

"PLEASE"

"NO"

"FINE THEN SIDE WITH DAD. ITS COOL I DIDN'T WANT TO BE YOUR BROTHER ANYMORE"

"WHAT YOU CANT JUST BREAK UP WITH YOUR BROTHER"

"I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU"

"SAM"

"NO"

"SAM"

" I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU"

"FINE I WILL DO IT I WILL SIDE WITH YOU THIS TIME."

"YEAH"

"YOU HAPPY NOW"

"Yes thank you"

Dean walked out of my room. I heard dad and Dean talking, then the front door open. I watched them get into the impala and speed out of the scrap yard.

Bobby came into my room.

"Hey I want to show you a place that I haven't show anyone in a long time."

 _Well I wounder what it is_

I followed Bobby up stairs to small room. I mean Bobby height small. but i still followed him. we came to a small window . Bobby went thought the window with a much grace as an elephant at a circus. I went though the window. the window lead to a small terrace where you could see all the star and the moon.

"This is where I proposed to my wife."

 _Aww_

"i want you to come here after you and john have a fight. Deal"

He held out his hand for a shake

"Deal" i said

He looked at my arm.

"Did you get a girls number? Did you asked her out?"

"Yes i got a number from a girl and I think she asked me out but I dont know."

Me and Bobby left the spot. He made dinner. He made some pasta stuff. It totally beats the fast food junk dad gives us. We finished eating. I helped wash up because its the nice thing to do. After when where doing I went to my room I checked my phone. i have one new message. I looked at it.

the text was form Kaylee' number"

Kaylee: Hey :)

I froze.

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ _Sam! Hey earth to me. Just type something God_

Me: Hi

Kaylee: How are you tonight?

 _How am I? well lets see my Dad hates me, my brother always side with him. The only person who I consider family other than my Dean is not even family to begin with. I have no mom. I have never once see my dad talking to a member of the opposite sex. Hell he doesnt even talk people of the same sex other Bobby, Dean, and me. but when he does talk to me he is always yelling_

Me: I'm fine

Kaylee: i was wondering if you still want to go to the big foot ball game next week. its cool if you dont.

Me: No i would love to go.

Kaylee: Really Its a date then,

Kaylee: I mean it's not a date date but a date.

 _What_

Kaylee: I am sorry

Me: Its okay. it can be a date if you want ;)

Kaylee: Really?! wow okay See you tomorrow 3

Me: Later ;)

I laid down in my bed for a while until i feel asleep.

Dream

I woke up in the back of the Impala. We must have been drive for hours. we where stopped at a gas station in a town by the name Rose Dale. Dean was fast asleep in the passenger side. Dad came back in the car after paying for the gas. Dad drove us to a hotel and dropped us off. Dean pay for a room for about week. Ironically the hotel was decorated with roses. It had two queen beds. I guess it will do. Dad walked in.

"Okay so i have a hunch in who is possessed."

"Really who?" Dean asked

"Alexander Woods"

"Are you sure" I asked

"Are you doubting me boy"

"No- I- Yes I am"

here we go again.

"Sam I dont have time to fight with you."

"Okay Why do you think this Alexander kid is possessed" Dean Asked

"I just know Okay!" "Now will you boy stop doubting your old man" Dan yelled

Dean got quiet all of a sudden

Two days later

Dad and Dean where getting ready to help the woods family get rid of the demon possessing their son. Will I go on this case? No the answer is No. I dont help with case that involve demons because dad thinks its to dangerous.

"Sam get me the gun with the rock salt bullets"

I went to the trunk of the impala. I grabbed the gun loaded with rock salt bullets.

"Wow what an arsenal" someone said

I turned around to find a teenage girl about my age. She had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail

"Yeah family is a bunch of hunters"

"Oh my dad hunts sometimes"

"Anyways my name is Kaylee Woods"

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Names Sam Winchester"

"Well i have to good my dad will been mad that I am later"

She walked away. I grabbed the gun.

Later that night

I got a call form Dean'

"Sammy dad wants you to check out of the motel and meet us at Bobby's place"

"Why? What happened. Are you guys in trouble?"

"NO! just go"

I gather the stuff in our room. I walk outside. Bobby was standing by a car.

"Hey Sam"

"DO you know what happened"

"i was never told"

I get in the car with Bobby . I get in the car with Bobby. When we got to bobby's place Dad and Dean where changing the impalas license plates.

"What happened?" Bobby asked

"Dad shot and killed the kid that he though was possessed.

"You know John you are starting to act like a real big dumbass

Dream end

I woke to the sound of my alarm. I looked at the time 6:30. I got up and got dressed. I looked in the mirror. What i saw in the bathroom was horrifying. My reflection was not mine it was my Dads.

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

I blinked a couple of times. My reflection went back to normal. Is that what i will become. An old man who is all alone but surrounded by people. Who's his youngest son who always seem to start a fight at the drop of the hat. Who's happiness was ripped away all in night. Is that was i will become when get older. Wow... This... This is going to drive me crazy.

i walked down the stairs. Bobby was on the phone.

"Yes she is one of mine and if she says she need to dig up a grave you better damn well let her"

He hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Some Police offer was spectacle of Dianne digging up a grave in Springston, Texas"

Dianne is a hunter. We helped her sometimes or she helps us. She is a really good hunter. Really good track record. When I say track record I actually mean her kill count. Her kill count is like 65-80 or something like that. She had stopped hunting for a while but then she resumed after her husband and Son dead for a werewolf attack.

"Oh..Okay'

"Boy Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah"

"Then why do you look like you are about fall over and sleep"

"I dont know did you get any sleep and maybe because I am a teenager. I mean us teenagers are always tired."

"I got a little sleep."

"Take a nap you are old"

Well I have a little an hour to kill before i have to go to school. just then out of nowhere Dean called.

"Hey Sammy"

"i dont want to talk to you Dean"

"What after all that convincing i did for you"

"What convincing?"

"Well i sided with you these time. Didn't I"

"What did Dad do"

"Nothing he just... he just..did nothing"

"What...That make no sense"

"I Have to go.. Dad is calling me"

"Well at lease tell me what you think you guys are hunting"

"Demons"

The line dead for a couple of second.

"Dean"

"Look Sammy I have to go. Bye"

"Later"

Dean ended the call. I imaged him falling back on a cheap motel bed. Exhausted from the ride up. Dad coming into the room with police files that he got for the local police station. Dad telling Dean he should have slept in the car.

Anyways Bobby watched me put my phone.

"So what are they hunting and do I need to call someone for back up"

"Demons and I think they can handle it"

"Okay. It just that I worry about you boys"

"Thanks Bobby."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Kailee Klier do not own the characters in supernatural. I only own the story and the pictures.

"Okay. It just that I worry about you boys"

"Thanks Bobby."

"Well you better get going"

I looked the time 8:00. What! Were did the time go.

"Later Booby" I said walking out the door towards my car.

I got in my car. The school was about a ten minutes drive from Bobby's place. I went though the door closest to where I parked. I walked thought the hall until I met up with Jason who was standing in the hall close to my locker.

"Oh hey Dude" he said

"Hey. What's up?"

"Mickie, and the Rest of the football heads. Is what up" he pointed to the area around where my locker is

"What happening over there" I asked

"Oh just the football heads tormenting the Head cheerleader like always"

I looked over where he was pointing. Hey I know two of the they guys over there. Mickie Henderson was a tall boy with Ash-blonde hair and yellow eyes. He is also the youngest of a hunting family. His Dad (David), Sister (Kendra who is Deans age. Dean is also head over heels for her), Nick and him are kind of big deals in the hunting community.

Nick Bolt is Mickie best friend and also a hunter. Nick is an also tall boy with jet black hair and kind of black eyes. I went to school with Mickie in Clear water. I met Nick about a year ago when he first started rolling with the Henderson's. Apparently Nick's mom whom he was living with at a time had died from a Vampire attack and he just decided to roll with the Henderson instead of going to live with his dad. I mean I can relate but Nicks dad was an abusive dickhead who though it was okay to hit his wife just because she was pregnant with a daughter (which kind of made it worse. Right?)

"YO Winnie Baby" Mickie yelled

Winnie baby is my nickname from Mickie. Winnie is a nickname the Henderson's use for us. Mickie started to call me that when he first became a hunter three and half years ago. Some other nicknames we get are Deannie Poo from Kendra. Win heads from David. Oh and Duck Bill Win heads from the time David got drunk and called my dad

"Henderson"

Mickie and Nick started to make there way to me and Jason.

"When did you meet Mickie and Nick?" Jason asked

"I use to go to school Mickie, and our family are kind of in the same business"

"so what does your guys families do?"

"our families hunt-

"things your worst nightmare is afraid of" Mickie said walking up

"So like monster hunters" Jason asked

"Yes... The Winchesters and Henderson's are really big in the hunting community" Nick said with British accent.

"Hey did you guys know that someone is going to get in trouble on the second day of school?" I asked

"Who?" Jason asked

"Winnie Baby what are you going to do"

"Its not what I am going to do its want he is going to do. Plus, there at my locker and I need to get my stuff"

Jason just stared at me horrified.

"But-

I held up my hand to silence him. I waked over to the "football head" or so Jason called them. I girl they where tormenting was KAYLEE.

"Uh you guys are at my locker."

"Oh sorry Man we will move out of the way" One of the football head said I later learned his name was Jacob

I smiled at Kaylee who smiled back adding a cute little blush. Jacob was standing right beside my locker door. I leaded into Kaylee

"You should get out of the way. I don't want to hit you"

"Oh" she said moving towards Mickie who stepped in front of her.

I undid my lock. I look up at the security cameras. The little red light turns of which mean they are not recording. Dumb! I know right? I swung my locker door open. It hit Jacob right in the kisser. Jacob fell to the ground clutching his now broken nose. His friend helped him up off the ground. His friend whose name was Ryan threw a couple of punches at me but none of them actually connected. I look up at the cameras the red little was back on which meant the cameras where back recording. I let one of the punches connect. I am not going to lie it did sting a little bit. I moved in front of Jacob. Ryan got ready to punches me. Just before he could... I moved and he ended up punching his friend. Jacob and Ryan had a full on fight forgetting me. I walked back to Mickie and the gang.

"Wow how did you do that" Jason Asked

"MY WINNIE BABY KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT AAAAAHHHHHH" Mickie yelled

"Mickie I always knew how to fight. Sometimes I just choose not to"

"Then Dean is all like why did you not fight back?" Nick said

I shook my head slightly.

"Hey Sam thanks for that. They where really getting on my nerves"

"Football heads can really get on people nerves." I said

" RUDE." Mickie yelled

I looked up to see Dean behind Mickie. He grabbed Mickie

"HEY BUDDY" he yelled

"AHHHHHH DEAN" Mickie yelled

Nick started to back away but Dean caught him.

"Help..." Nick squeaked

"Hey dean what are you doing here?" I asked

Dean looked up at me.

" I have to talk to Mr. Banister"

Mickie fell out of Deans arms

"Well hello brother form another mother" Mickie said with as much venom as a venomous snake

Dean let go of Nick.

"Why" I asked

"I need to cash in my favor" Dean Said

"Favor?" Nick asked

"Back in Hilton when we went there was a massive scandal involving most of the teacher. The Winchester and Us Henderson's help make the school "forget" the scandal. The teachers there now own us all a favor or two" Mickie explained

"Oh" Nick said

"Well I will see you Sammy and Maybe you too Henderson. But that depends if you come over to Bobby's place tonight."

"I don't probably" Mickie Said

"Bring Your sister" Dean said leaving

"I will" Mickie yelled to Dean

"Was it the Scandal of Hilton. like four year ago" Jason asked

"Yes" Mickie said

"What was it about?" Kaylee asked

"Well Apparently a student saw like four of the teacher eating a student. The student filmed. When the police came they went missing. Us Winchesters and the Henderson kind of stopped it." I explained

"That was the moment My family become hunters" Mickie Said proudly

"Jesus Christ" Kaylee"

 _Time Skip_

In Advance Literacy. I had Nick and Maggie in my class. Mr. Miller was a young faced man about 26 or something like that. All the girls like him. He was also a good teacher. He has light brown hair with green eyes (A/N TO SEE WHAT THE TEACHER WAS WEARING SEE PICTURE BELOW~ DAMN)

Okay I can see why the girls like him. He was HOT! God I am going question my sexuality if he keeps teaching :(

"Anyways class What is the main theme Macbeth?"

Everyone of the girl's hand went up.

"How about you Maggie"

"Me" Maggie said quietly

"Yes you darling"

All the girls swooned over that comment.

"Well the theme is the destruction wrought when ambition goes unchecked by moral constraints—finds its most powerful expression in the play's two main characters." she said proudly

"Thanks Maggie."

The bell rang.

"Thank for the wonderful class. See you tomorrow guys"

Everyone got up and moved

"So how do you like being a hunter" I asked Nick

"Oh Good. I mean Its hell over better than living with my dad"

"Yeah."

"Hey Sam, Hey Nick" Maggie said catching up to me and Nick.

"Nick do you think you can put a good word about me to Mickie" She asked

"Maggie you like Mickie" I asked

"Y-Yes I do" she said

"I could talk to him for you. I mean he will listen to me better than Nick."

"Really!?"

"HEY! HE LISTENS TO ME BETTER THAN YOU... YOU YOUNG FACED SMART, BEAUTIFUL, TALL MAN..." nick said

"Wow" Maggie said "Well he is not wrong Sam"

Mickie and Kaylee walked up to us.

"Hey Nicky. Do you need anything from the store? Kendra is stopping there before she is going to Bobby's.?" Mickie asked

"Tea "Nick said Quietly

"What?" Mickie Asked Again

"Tea" Nick said a little larder

"What?"

"Tell her to buy me some fucking tea god admit"

"You are so British"

"I am British"

Mickie rolled his eyes.

"Oh Hey Maggie" Mickie said

"H-Hey Mickie" Maggie said "How are you"

"I am go-GREAT I am Great you"

" I am great now that you are here"

"Hey Sam... You ready for the test tomorrow in Latin" Kaylee asked

"Yeah kind of"

"Well I am not. I mean I want to study but I dont know where to start"

"I could Help do you want to meet some where to study" I said with a smile

"Sure yes"

 _YES YES YES YES YES YES SAM YOU ARE A GENIUS_

 _A/N Oh Hey Guy sorry about the short chapter. Anyways next chapter is going to be in a different character point of view. It going to be in Mickie POV..._

 _YOU GUYS ARE BEAUTIFUL LITTLE SPIDERS_

 _~SPIDEREDMONGRELL_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I KAILEE KLIER DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND THE PICTURES**_

 _ **MICKIE: OH HEY FANS. MY NAME IS MICKIE AND THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT ME AND THE $500 KISS I HAVE. ADMIN WANTED AT LEASE ON CHAPTER ABOUT HOW SAM AND MICKIE MET. ANYWAYS LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY. OH BEFORE I START THE STORY HERE IS SOME BACKGROUND INFORMATION ON ME AND MY FAMILY**_

Hi I am Mickie Henderson. You may know me as youngest son of the Henderson. Well you might think that I am like Sammy over there. but I am not. One thing I am the child that wants to hunt. (the Dean of the Henderson) and my sister Kendra is the one who wants to go to college but dad doesn't want her to. You know its basically like what Sam and John have but less. I mean less fighting but more knives and guns. Oh but what ever happen to my mother. She got eaten by my math teacher at parent teacher interviews. Crazy huh. Okay but you want to know the deal with Nick is. Well when my family was in New York City dealing with Vampires. Don't even try to image vampires in NYC, anyways some woman like died and somehow we took in her son. Yes, Nick has other Family but he chose not to deal with them. I mean I wouldn't even go near his father. Oh his father. Yeah he was a crazy drunk dickhead who thought it was okay to beat up his wife because she was pregnant with a daughter. and that not even the worse part he tried to kill HER when he first met Nick. Crazy Dick head am I right. Anyways I should tell what is happening here.

"I am great now that you are here" she said sweetly adding a small cute blush

Maggie was a cheerleader. She was the blonde hair, Blue eyed kind of cheerleader. I feel so happy when I am with her. I mean I kind of had a massive crush on her for like half a year now and I don't know how to tell her.

"Maggie Um do you want to maybe go out sometime?" I asked nervously

"Um...O-Okay"

"Great"

 _ **OMG! OMG! OMG! I Can't BELIEVE SHE SAID YES. HELL YES MICKIE YOU ARE ON A ROLL. NOW THE BIG QUESTION IS WHERE DO YOU TAKE HER. FOOTBALL GAME? NO MICKIE YOU ARE A FOOTBALLER PLAYER AND SHE A CHEERLEADER. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Just then I got a text from Nick (who by the way was standing right beside me)

 **Nick:** Smooth Man

 **Me:** Woow you could have say that out loud

 **Nick:** It would have messed up your chances with Maggie

 **Me:** What do you want?

 **Nick:** Hello We Need to leave. Come on lover boy

"Why don't you just say that out loud"? I said to Nick

"Fine I will." Nick said

He grabbed me.

"Come on Lover Boy we have to go" Nick said. His word dripped with venom. He dragged me to me to my truck.

"What the fuck man I was on a roll there." I yelled quietly

"Dude You where just staring at her not saying anything" he said

"I didn't even get her number"

"Don't worry I have." "Anyways I got a call form my auntie and she said that she gave me like $500" he said

"That Awesome dude. What are you going to do with it"?

"Do you want to make a bet?" he asked

"For?"

"$500"

"Okay but it better be good"

"I will give you $500 buck if you kiss Sam."

 _ **WHAT! I MEAN WOULDN'T THAT KIND OF RUIN HIS CHANCES WITH KAYLEE AND MY CHANCES WITH MAGGIE.**_

"Okay I will do It. But when."

 _ **WHAT WHY DID I AGREE. BUT I THINK THE MOST IMPORTANT QUESTION IS WHY DO I WANT TO KISS SAM FUCKING WINCHESTER. OKAY MAYBE I DO. DEEP DOWN. I MEAN MAYBE I KIND OF WANT TO KISS HIM. FEEL HIS LIPS ON MY MINE. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MICKIE YOU JUST ASKED MAGGIE OUT. WHAT IF SHE THINKS YOU ARE CHEATING ON HERE WITH SAM. MICKIE YOU ARE FUCKING STRAIGHT?**_

"Tonight at seven, the park on Rosewood Ave."

"Isn't that where Sam and Kaylee's Study date is"

"Yes is there a problem Mickie" Nick mocked

I started to drive away. Gale's place was like a 20-minute drive from the school. Oh who is Gale? Gale is my families Bobby and Me, Nick and Kendra are staying with until the end of school. Garth works with Bobby at lot actually. He supplies the license plates for hunter cars. If you need a plate for NYC Gale can fix you up. The Police have your plate number on file but you need in that state because of a case. Gale can fix you up. He also does the fake IDs for hunter. If you need a FBI Badge for a Max O' Donald. Gale can fix you up. He can do anything form driver license to high ranking officer.

"No I will do. Only if you tell no one. Not even Kendra or Dean."

"Okay"

I pulled in to Gale's place. I noticed that Kendra is there. Me and Nick walked in. Dean was sitting on the couch with his arm around Kendra.

"Hey Buddy" Dean said looking up

"Hey Dean." I said Bitterly

"'Ello Dean" Nick Said sweetly

"How was school punks" He asked

"It was fine until you came"

"Oh but I made your sisters day on this couch" he said sarcastically

His comment made Kendra giggle but it made me want to stab him 22 times in the chest. Oh did I mention that I don't like Kendra and Deans Relationship. It makes me sick. All it is Sex, Kissing, Touching, and Even More Sex. All Kendra talked about for the past three years was getting in Dean's pants. I don't have a doubt that all Dean ever wanted for my sister was to get all up in her pants. Oh there they go again more kissing.

"Get a room kids" Gale said coming in the house

"Please" I added.

Kendra gave a glare even death would be afraid of. Then she grabbed Deans arm and lead him down the hall. I am pretty sure to the room she is staying in. Last time they saw each other they disappeared for like three days and probably fucked in every hotel in a three town radius. Gale came over to Nick and I

"So your boy has special one you want to bring back to little old Gale's place." he asked

"Mickie got himself a girl friend" Nick said

I heard Dean laughing at me from down the hall. If there was a scale from 1- 10 of how much I hate Dean. It would be 22.

"Oh Really What her name?" Gale asked

"Maggie Tailor" I said

"Oh when are you going to let her meet your dad."

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT THAT WHAT I FORGOT. YOU KNOW MY DAD, RELATIONSHIPS, AND HIS KIDS, HELL TOOK A LOT OF CONVINCING FROM JOHN TO LET DEAN EVEN TOUCH HIS DAUGHTER HAND LET ALONE FUCK HER. ME ON THE OTHER HAND HE DOESN'T SHOW HE CARE BUT HE DOES THE THING WHERE HE WONT SAY ANYTHING WHILE SHE THERE BUT WHEN SHE LEAVES HE JUDGE HER SO HARD WHICH WOULD LEAD ME NOT TO TAKING HERE HOME OR OUT AGAIN. WHAT IF HE DOESN'T LIKE MAGGIE.**_

 _"Gale you know my dad"_

Gale, Nick and I watched some T.V. Nothing good was on anyways. We ended up watching a football game.

"Mickie look at the time" Nick said

I checked the time 6:20. Well I have 40 minutes until I kiss Sam. 40 minutes until my lips touch his. 40 minutes until I kiss him in front of Kaylee the girl he is trying to convince to like him.

Nick grabbed me.

"Where are your boy going off to" Gale asked

"To the park Gale. You know to study with Sam, and a couple of friends. We have a big test in history tomorrow" Nick lied though his teeth

Once again Nick dragged me to my truck, the park was a 30 minutes from Gales house. When pulled up and parked besides Kaylee's car. Me and Nick found a table across the park from Sam and Kaylee.

"Well are you going to got do it" He asked

"Hold on I have get ready"

"Take you time."

I held my head high and walked over to the table that Sam and Kaylee are at.

"Oh now I get it. J, V, and W don't exist. Well, not really at least. There were 23 letters in the classic Latin alphabet."

I sat down at the table quietly. Sam looked up at me.

"Mickie What are you doing?" He asked

"Studying for a Latin test" Kaylee said

 **OKAY MICKIE YOU CAN DO IT. KISS THE DAMN BOY**

 **AND**

 **GO!**

 **GO!**

 **OKAY MICKIE ON THREE**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **GO!**

 **DAMIT MICKIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING.**

 **AND**

 **GO!**

 **GO!**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **GO**

 **OKAY MICKIE CLOSE YOUR EYES AND KISS HIM. IT FOR 500 FUCKING DOLLARS**

 **OKAY I AM GOING TO DO IT.**

 **3!**

 **2!**

 **1!**

I grabbed Sam's face and pulled it closer to me. I kissed him.

 **YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YOU DID IT MICKIE YES! YES! $500 DOLLARS IS YOURS**

"What the hell was that for?" Sam asked

"Its fine. Its not important" I said sliding away from the table

"Woow that was anticlimactic" Nick said from the table beside the one that Sam and Kaylee and I are at.

I slipped ever to the table Nick was at.

"What was supposed mean Nick" Sam said

"That was not what I expected God" Nick said

Nick then grabbed me and dragged me to a cluster of bushes.

"So how was that?" Nick asked

"I don know how to feel about it" I said turning around to leave

I bump right into Sam.

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HE IS HERE TO KILL ME!**

"So now are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on Mickie" he said with a sneer

"I-It was for a bet."

"Really for money? He asked

"Yes $500" Nick said

"I will make you a little bet" Sam said with smile

"For" I asked

"$500"

"Okay what is it."

"I will do anything…... But not what you are thinking"

"Okay let me get this straight. You want the $500 for exchange of anything I want but Sex. Right?"

"Yes"

"What do I want from you. Well first you have to still let me call you Whinnie Baby, second you have to let me kiss you again but you have to kiss back. Third, you have to help me hide any body I kill. Deal"

"Deal" Sam agreed

Me and Sam shook on it. Sam turned to leave. Me and Nick decided to stalk his date by hiding in the bushes within earshot. Kaylee hung on Sam's arm like he is going get up and walk away without her.

"Okay remind me again why we are stalking Sam's date?" Nick asked

"I don't know! lets go to Bobby's place" I said

"Okay let's go"

Me and nick went back to my truck. The way to Bobby's place was a hell of shorter than the way to Gales. Bobby's place was like only 10 minutes out of town where Gales is like 20-30 minutes out. When we pulled up to Bobby's place the whole gang was there. Kendra, Dean, Gale, John, Dad, and Bobby. Everyone was outside on the deck visiting. Kendra and Dean where on the deck swing. Naturally Dean had his arm around Kendra. John and My dad where talking about the case that they just closed. Bobby was at the BQ cooking something. Gale was drinking a beer. Nick and I went to the deck.

"Hey boys" Dad said

John got up and walked over to us. John patted me on the back.

"How you boys doing" He asked

"Good I am doing good" Nick replied

"I am doing fine John." I said "How are you?"

"I'm doing good" he replied

Nick went to go sit down on one of the benches on the deck. I followed suit. Everyone visited and ate for food that Bobby made. Gale had left for a while. He came back with some pies that he bought at the store. Sam came back from his date around eight o'clock.

"Hey Sam how was "studying"?" Dean asked

"Good." He replied

"Did you kiss her?" David asked

Sam shook is head slightly.

"No I didn't kiss her"

She sighed and walk back into the house. Me and Nick followed him. No one even noticed then me and nick got up and walked away followed Sam. Hmm weird

"Do you actually kiss her" Nick asked

"No I was telling the truth to begin with." He said walk out the door

Me and Nick caught up to him. Some how we ended up behind a barn in Bobby's yard.

"Ah rustic" Nick said

OH MY GOD! THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING. OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHH!

Sam grabbed me and kissed me. The kiss was quick but it was a kiss.

 **A/N: That all folks. Dont worry the next chapter will be in Sammy Hammy POV. how do you guys like it so far? next Chapters will have a fight in it just a warning.**


End file.
